


Getting Wet with Poseidon

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: Hermione's finds herself in an unexpected, but arousing, situation at Harry and Draco's annual Halloween Party.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127
Collections: Wangs and Fangs: A Halloween Cross-Gen Fest





	Getting Wet with Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/profile) for being the brain-child behind this fest. I absolutely loved working with you on it, and I look forward to whatever else we take on in the writing world. Also, of course, thank you for beta-ing, for always supporting my writing, for always pushing me to be a better writer, and, most importantly, for your friendship.

She hadn’t meant to keep staring at Marie Antoinette and Dracula, but she simply couldn't help it. Dracula, whomever he was, had hiked up the woman's many layers, most of her thigh showing, and while Hermione couldn't see the woman's most private areas, she could tell exactly what was happening. 

Dracula's face was buried into the woman's neck, and his left shoulder was jerking, his arm hidden behind her thigh. Over the music and the other conversations and laughter, Hermione could distinctly hear the woman's moans as he pumped his fingers inside of her. 

Hermione found that she'd glance over and then quickly look away. She would try to distract herself but fond herself looking again not long after.

Flustered, she decided to head towards one of the many bars set up throughout the mansion. Harry and Draco always threw the most elaborate and wildest parties—Halloween being the most extravagant. Between the two men, they essentially knew all of Wizarding England. For once, Hermione was quite grateful for how crowded it was, how she could blend in if necessary. She knew that somewhere in the midst of the party was Ronald and his new girlfriend. 

They'd broken up barely a month ago, and he had already begun a new relationship. Ron and Hermione had ended things in a somewhat amicable way, but it still left Hermione feeling as though she was lacking something. She feared that she was boring, unattractive, a know-it-all—that all the things she'd ever been called had seeped into her pores. She was, simply put, down on herself, and Harry, of course, wouldn't allow her to not come. He and Draco  _ insisted _ that she'd have a good time. It was  _ their _ party and having fun was inevitable.

So far, she was  _ not  _ having fun. Her costume was too revealing.  _ Thanks, Ginny _ . And now she was oddly aroused by Marie Antoinette and Dracula’s activities. She was frustrated in more ways than one. 

Hermione had dressed up as Medusa. She and Ginny charmed her hair so that it slithered and shimmered like beautiful emerald iridescent snakes. Her dress was black with an extremely high thigh slit and a deep v-neck. Ginny had charmed a bra to push her breasts up and together—they were more on display than they'd ever been. She wore a golden necklace that rested just above her cleavage and golden bracelets on her tanned arms. All this was manageable. What was driving her insane was the thong that Ginny insisted she wear.

Somehow, Hermione found herself staring at yet another couple frantically kissing and touching. Rolling her eyes in frustration, she turned away and walked around the ballroom before, somehow, landing right back where she began. Now, Marie Antoinette was on her knees. Hermione could see Dracula's thick cock as the woman bobbed her mouth up and down it. 

Suddenly, Hermione felt a cool hand resting against her upper arm. In her ear, she heard a low, smooth voice say, "It's rude to stare, Miss Granger." 

Hermione turned her head slightly and made eye contact with Lucius Malfoy. He was breathtaking. It had never been beyond Hermione how handsome and luxurious the man was. In a timid whisper, she said, "It's a bit hard not to."

His hand still against her, he nodded, "Well, I do believe that they  _ want _ you to watch."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I like your outfit, Medusa. Your charmed hair is quite the added touch. Also, you fit perfectly with who I am."

She glowered at him, "And who are you?"

"Poseidon,” he said with a mischievous smirk. He nudged her back towards the couple. “Look at them now.” 

She turned her head and saw the pair were now fucking. The woman’s many skirts pulled up with Dracula thrusting into her in their shadowed alcove. Marie Antoinette made eye contact with her and as she let out a gasp of pleasure, she winked at Hermione.

She heard Lucius chuckled behind her. "Ah. Yes. They definitely want you to watch. Most of the people participating in nefarious activities in public  _ do _ want an audience."

Hermione crinkled her nose in curiosity, "Why is that?”

Lucius let his hand move to her waist and pulled her a little closer into his chest. She felt her body warm to him. Her arousal intensified by him pressed behind her, she could feel his hardened cock pressed into her.

"They like knowing they're being watched. Being, well,  _ admired. _ We all love being admired, don't we? They want  _ you  _ to  _ want _ to be in their place. They'd love to know how hard your heart is pounding.” He let his other hand rest upon the slit in her dress, his fingers on the front of her thighs, extremely close to her centre. "They'd especially love to know how wet you must be." He pressed his ear against her again. "Are you wet, Miss Granger?”

Gasping, she felt her head nod yes without thinking. 

"Is that a yes?" he inquired, moving his fingers around to her arse cupping it before slipping between her thighs. She opens her legs just so for him, the pads of his fingers caresses the material of her thong almost absently. 

"Yes. Yes. I am."

"You are what?" He pressed, not letting her get away without explicitness. 

With a huff, she replied, "I'm wet." 

"Hmmmmm." Tutting, his fingertips barely touching her. "How wet?"

She adjusts her body in frustration, stomping her foot a little. Pressing her arse into him, she catches a whiff of his scent—he smells full and rich, like mahogany and leather. "Very. Godric, just touch me."

"Poseidon,” he quipped. “And, no. No. Not yet. I want you to tell me why you're wet.”

She groaned at his words and felt herself flush. Unable to bring herself to say why she was so aroused. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, shaking her head ‘no’.

He let his hands fall from her thighs, his body still pressed against her. Her skin felt cool and lonely without his touch. She turned her head and scowled at him. 

Smirking he said, “Tell me.”

She opened her mouth, but before she can begin to speak, he took her chin between his fingers and moved her head back around so she can see the couple again. The woman’s skirts were up so high, Hermione could see her thighs, a glimpse of her arse cheeks. Despite the loud music and commotion of the party, she could only seem to hear the slapping of their skin together, the woman’s moans and the man’s grunts. Again, the woman caught Hermione’s eye before she pulled down the top of her dress, cupped her own breasts into her hands and tugged on her nipples. Hermione was so aroused, so unbelievably wound up, she felt as if she might explode just from watching them. 

As if she had forgotten he was there, she was startled when she felt Lucius’ lips pressed against her ear, heard his words: “Tell me why your cunt is soaked.” 

She gulped and said, at a volume only he could hear, “It’s from watching her. Her pleasure. She seems to be enjoying herself so much. I don’t think I’ve ever been able to enjoy anything intimate that much.”

“Do you want to be fucked like that?”

In a quick breath, she replied “Yes.”

Lucius let his hands find their way to her thighs again, “ _ Have  _ you ever been fucked like that?”

She shook her head ‘no’, thinking back to all the sex she’d ever had. “Not at all.” 

She could feel his smile against her ear as he said, “Good. I want to be the one to fuck your pretty wet cunt like that first. Are you amenable to that??” His fingers and lovingly caressing her thighs. 

“Yes, please.” Hermione watched as Marie Antoinette unravelled on Dracula’s cock and felt herself pool even more. 

“I understand that you enjoy a good plan, Hermione, so here’s what’s going to happen: I am going to fuck you with my hand while you watch Marie Antoinette over their suck Dracula’s cock some more. You will come for me, and then I’m going to take you into the closest bedroom, rid you of that dress, and show you how good you can feel. Understood?”

She leaned her head back against his shoulders and nods. Her chest and neck rouged, and she gasped when she felt Lucius' left hand graze her arse cheeks before fitting itself snuggly against her centre. He languidly toyed with her clit, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she came on his hand. His right thumb grazed teasingly against her arse, and she instinctively presses against it, wanting to be filled however she can by him.

Hermione watched as the woman took all of Dracula's cock into her mouth, and for a second she wondered if she wished she were the woman or maybe the man; perhaps, even better, if she were in between the two of them. The man's cock was thick and right as she imaged it ramming into her while she lapped at the woman's sex, Lucius slid two of his fingers into her. His fingers were so sure, certain of every thrust, certain in the way they curved. She felt his thumb press into her arse, and she could no longer watch the couple. Her eyes shut, her mouth hung open. Lucius paused his movements, his fingers and thumb still inside of her. "Watch them, Hermione. He's going to come soon. I want you to see it."

She obeyed and opened her eyes. Others were moving around them in intoxicated states, laughing and talking and singing. It didn’t appear that anyone noticed, but it was more likely that they weren't bothered by the sexuality of others. Lucius began to fuck her again with his hands, as she watched the couple. 

"I'd like for you to wrap your perfect mouth around my cock like that. I'd love to see the proper ministry woman on her knees sucking me off."

A moan escaped her lips at his words, and she could feel her bodybuilding up to orgasm when Dracula squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth open--gasping; Marie Antoinette licking and sucking down his come. 

Still on her knees, the woman glanced at Hermione—knowing she'd been watching them, knowing she'd now being finger-fucked by Lucius Malfoy. The woman sat on the chair and opened her legs to Hermione, she tugged her lover’s hand so he dropped to his knees. She pushed the man's head between her legs and rocked her hips against his face. 

Hermione's heart rate quickened in the knowledge that she now, too, was being watched, being  _ admired. _

Lucius curved his fingers inside her and tugged, sending her into a knee-weakening orgasm. She tried to keep her eyes open, to watch the woman's response as Hermione came, but she couldn’t. Her eyes shut, and she leaned against Lucius, letting him stabilize her body, and as her thighs quivered, he pressed his lips against her neck, slipping his fingers out of her, leaving her feeling empty. 

Marie Antoinette winked at her as Lucius took her hand and lead her to an empty room so he could make good on his earlier promise.


End file.
